Sleep Over
by Sunless Skies
Summary: The girls have sleepovers periodically after the Giant War. Friendship, teasing and awkwardness ensues.


**Sleep Overs **

**Summary: The girls have sleepovers periodically after the Giant War. Friendship, teasing and awkwardness ensues.**

**A.N: Yeah. I didn't have any internet for the past week. And I remembered something that Rady had said to me about Frazel first times and man-boobs. So this thing was spawned. Not the actual first time, but it talks about it, and we have our girls being friends, so it works. **

* * *

Annabeth's I-pod played softly in the background of the otherwise loud and rowdy scene. The girls' laughter echoed through the air of Reyna's living room as Piper completed her story concerning a prank that the Stoll brothers had played on her sister, Drew.

"She looked like a raccoon," Piper got out in between laughs. Reyna, who had kept her composure for the whole party before this point, let loose a fit of feverish giggles upon hearing the simile. Reyna's laugh was high and girly, contrasting with both the girl's slightly stoic personality and intimidating appearance. But for some reason, Hazel thought that it suited her.

"That's an interesting development," Annabeth quipped between chortles, and then Piper laughed.

"Speaking of _interesting developments_," Piper said in that devious tone of hers that implied things were going to get a whole lot more _interesting _than Drew's raccoon eyes, "Tell me about some other developments, the you and Percy type."

Annabeth looked like a deer in the headlights, "What."

In a voice near deadpanned, Reyna said, "She means sex."

Hazel laughed harder than she had at any of the previous events before Reyna added in a lighter, more teasing tone, "Doing the do. The dirty dance. Frickle frackle. Coitus. Fornication. Did you two have the sex?"

Annabeth turned beat red in a way she only did when caught red-handed.

"I knew it," Piper said in victorious tone, "You owe me twenty bucks, Rey."

Reyna shrugged as if to say _small price to pay. _

Annabeth looked absolutely infuriated, "_YOU TWO PLACED BETS ON MY SEX LIFE!" _

"Well," said Piper, "not just yours. We were betting on who would get to it next, you know, since Jason and I did it first. Mainly, we were betting on yours, Hazel's, Nico's, Leo's, the one that Reyna will probably never have-"

"Hey!" Reyna interrupted.

"And you two just won the contest," said Piper, a large grin spanning her face, "Congrats. And I get twenty bucks, so congrats to me, too."

"Wait," Hazel said, but she immediately wished she could take it back. She really didn't want to have this talk. Not at all.

But as soon as you the words escaped her lips, Piper noticed the pink flush on her brown cheeks. It might have been an Aphrodite thing, but Piper always had to know everything about all her friends' love lives, and/or sex lives. Hazel's accidental comment had sealed her doom. Reyna also seemed to have caught on.

"When was it, Annabeth," asked Reyna, a look of hope in her eyes, hope of retaining her twenty dollars.

"The fourth," Annabeth said. Today was the eighth of August, so it hadn't been long ago.

"Hazel," Piper said in a questioning tone that also said_ don't even try to deny it._

"In May," Hazel said, the flush returning to her cheeks.

"It seems that I win," said Reyna triumphantly.

"Fine," Piper pretended to grumble, before turning her attention back to Hazel.

The girl turned her kaleidoscope eyes to Hazel's gold ones and then said, "I want the details, Haze." The tone was tinted with charmspeak, but enough for Hazel to know that it had been unintentional. She sighed.

At this point she would prefer to melt into Lady Hecate's mist if she could avoid telling the story of she and Frank's first time.

"Piper," Hazel said, but Piper sent her _the puppy dog eyes. _Piper would pout out her lip, make her eyes big and for some reason Hazel just couldn't say no to her. It would have been like if Frank asked her for something as an _actual _puppy. She was incapable of telling people no when they resembled small dogs.

"Maybe it's my fatal flaw," she thought for a moment, and she almost let out a laugh at how ridiculous the prospect sounded.

"Fine," Hazel said, letting out a half-exasperated sigh.

"It was," Hazel groped for the right word. It hadn't been _magical _or anything. It wasn't terrible, either. Something with Frank couldn't be _terrible, _but it wasn't the way that people had always described it. It wasn't like a fairy tale. Hazel knew that when they were more experienced it would be a lot better. Their pacing, their skills, and their comfort level would improve.

"Awkward," she said, having found the word she was looking for.

The she continued, "That's the word. It wasn't _awful, _but it wasn't fantastic or anything."  
"What made it so awkward," Piper asked with those stupid puppy dog eyes of hers. Hazel wondered why she needed charmspeak when she had that ability. Damn her.

"I think we tried too hard," Hazel said, hoping that she wasn't making Annabeth and Reyna feel uncomfortable, but then again, they were best friends. She could tell them this.

"We had scented candles," Reyna let out a small laugh that she was obviously trying to keep in, "And that weird music that's supposed to get people in, in the mood. And we'd made all the preparations, you know. Wouldn't want any surprises. But despite his growth spurt, Frank's still got those, what do you guys call them? Guy-breasts?"

Piper almost choked on her laughter, "Man-boobs?"

"That's the word," Hazel said, laughing while she turned red once again, "I gave them a squeeze and he turned redder than I bet I am now. It wasn't the best experience, except afterwards. I could get used to those cuddles. I just wish that the rest hadn't been so awkward."

Piper sent her a sympathetic look. "First times always suck, Haze, but I'm sure that you two will get better."

"You're one to talk, Daughter of Love," Hazel grumbled lightly, "I'm sure that your first time was perfect."

Piper laughed lightly at the prospect, "Hazel, Jace accidentally shocked me."

"He didn't," Hazel said, her smile seeping into her voice.

"He did," Piper said, "And I called him Electro-Dick for a month afterwards. He turned so red every time." She laughed at the memory. Sometimes Hazel wondered how her friend hadn't been born a daughter of Hermes. She would have been perfect for the roll.

Then Piper continued, "So calm down a bit, he loves you. You love him. And you had the post-sex cuddles so all is right with the world."

"Hallelujah," Annabeth said, "the first time we tried, Percy forgot the condoms. What an absolute Seaweed Brain. I made him wait three days before we tried again."

"Can we talk about a topic that isn't all of your sex lives?" said Reyna, "Though I do appreciate the fact that Hazel's won me twenty dollars, I would prefer not to be haunted by those images every time I look at any of you."

"Want to watch the new _Star Trek?" _asked Hazel, ignoring Reyna's comments about them and her images, "I've been watching months to see it."

"Yes," said Piper and Annabeth simultaneously.

Reyna grinned, "Sounds better than the awkward sexy times talk. I'll make the popcorn."


End file.
